


Anytime for you, my love

by ElliotStark



Series: Wayward Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Temporarily Female Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: "Tony" Castiel’s deep high-pitched voice was streaked with agony as he tried interrupt the genius-at-work"Tony" he tried again and finally got the attention"Hey feath- holy shit" he crackled and bend over, laughing, clutching his stomach"This is not funny Tony" Castiel gritted his teeth "I am not aware of the whereabouts of my previous vessel, I need your help to find it"Tony giggled at the gorgeous raven haired woman "what happened ? Where did novak go ? Not that you look bad in this chick" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards his boyfriend (¿) girlfriend (?), not sure anymore
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Tony Stark
Series: Wayward Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204754





	Anytime for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here ! I hope you enjoy ; D

"Tony" Castiel’s deep high-pitched voice was streaked with agony as he tried interrupt the genius-at-work

"Tony" he tried again and finally got the attention

"Hey feath- holy shit" he crackled and bend over, laughing, clutching his stomach

"This is not funny Tony" Castiel gritted his teeth "I am not aware of the whereabouts of my previous vessel, I need your help to find it"

Tony giggled at the gorgeous raven haired woman "what happened ? Where did novak go ? Not that you look bad in this chick" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards his boyfriend (¿) girlfriend (?), not sure anymore

Castiel sighed "This isn’t my body Tony, I won’t let you touch this" he shuffled his feet "a witch knocked me out off Jimmy and cursed me to be out of it for a week, now that the week’s over, I was trying to find it"

Tony cringed "you talk like bodies are thrift shop clothes… oh wait they are !" He mocked offhandedly "i’ll Find your (Jimmy’s) body if you promise not to possess anyone else ever again"

Cas looked down sheepishly "I apologise Tony and I will try not to be in such situation again"

Tony nodded in acknowledgment and turned to a hard-light screen "anyway, who is this ?"

Castiel looked up again "her name in Irina Jones, she works at a kindergarten"

"She is a teacher ?"

"A gardener"

"Why did she agree ?"

"In exchange for a idea exchange with you" he said embarrassed

"What ?" Tony asked looking away from the screen, into his boyfriend’s (¿) girlfriend’s(?) deep azure eyes

"I needed a body to talk to you, I was desperate" Castiel’s cheeks were now tainted pink

"So you decided to sell me out ?" He asked mocking offence

which of course wasn’t understood by his angel who scrambled to explain himself "NO ! She had an revolutionary idea of producing electricity from plant waste !" He defended

"That’s the only reason ?" Tony mused going back to finding Novak’s body

"One of the reasons" Cas said determined on not getting beaten on this argument

"You are getting better at this" Tony grinned at his lover only to receive one back

"I learn from the best" craving warmth from his lover, Castiel hugged Tony ( _more like tucked under_ Tony due to the short height of his current vessel)

Tony hugged him (¿)/her (?) back and pressed a kiss at his forehead "I would kiss you right now but I can’t due to obvious reasons" Cas nodded against his chest, absorbing as much warmth and comfort he can considering that he might not see his boyfriend for a week or more

They broke apart on a beep from the tracking screen

"It’s in Iowa, I can’t pin point the exact place because it’s moving in a black Chevy Impala" Tony smirked looking at Castiel

"You knew where it was" he stated smugly

"Yes" Cas said ducking his face, ashamed

"I was stuck in this body for a week when I got a call from Sam, saying he found it but I wanted to meet you desperately and wanted a reason to meet you" he said looking back up at Tony

"Aw baby" Tony cooed pulling him into one more hug "you didn’t need to find reasons to ‘meet me’ we are dating, you are my lovely boy-girl- _I seriously don’t know_ -friend and i’ll Make time for you, **anytime** " he punctuated as castiel nodded again

"Now go back, get your body spare this woman and come back as I play plants with her and then we can _play_ pants, sounds good ?" He purred

Castiel huffed "why would we play pants Tony ? I would rather—"

Tony laughed loudly "just go you dork" he light pushed Castiel back, letting his grin turn into a sigh as the body left behind by his partner woke up

"Fu- It wasn’t joking ! You are Tony stark !" She exclaimed excitedly

Tony couldn’t help but smile, the woman helped his love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that I don’t hold anything against LGBTQ+ relationships (My OTP is Steve Rogers/Tony stark and second OTP is Castiel/Dean Winchester)  
> This is just something that came to my mind.
> 
> Please comment and tell how you feel !


End file.
